Assassin's Creed: Whitechapel
by 666PsychoCheddar999
Summary: London, 1888. Five brutal murders are about to occur. Annie Chaplin and the Whitechapel Assassin Order must stop whoever is behind this before London falls. But this is not a Templar plot. Can Annie stop Jack the Ripper?
1. Jack

Six

1. Jack

Annie Chaplin, 28, sat on a rooftop, looking over Whitechapel. It was a Friday, the last day of August 1888 at half past two in the morning and Annie was particularly looking forward to finally getting some sleep. It was particularly cold tonight and she pulled her dark brown assassin's robe tight around her and reminded herself who was to thank for this. Redford had never liked her and she didn't like him. He always thought the best solution was to throw as many recruits at the problem until it went away or until they all died and the more senior assassins had to step in.

Personally, Annie believed the best approach was to survey the situation, watch from the shadows and strike when the enemy is the most vulnerable. She had been arguing this with Redford about two hours ago in the den, which had ended with Redford giving her the 'honour' of the next shift on watch.

"Maybe you can set a good example to us all by 'surveying the situation', Annie." had been the smug words from beneath his irritating grin. Annie gritted her teeth and stared hard into the chilly, summer night. 'Survey the situation?', she thought. 'Like anything ever happens in White-'

There was a scream about a few streets away and Annie took of straight away, leaping across rooftops and listening for another cry. S

She finally came to where the cry originated from and looked down at a man in a cloak and a hood kneeling next to the body of a woman in her 40's, her eyes still open in shock. The man appeared to be doing something to the body but Annie couldn't see what. Her intrigue deepened when she saw him put a vial of blood in his pocket and begin to walk away from the body.

Annie decided to end him now before he did anything else as horrific. She leapt from the building, her hidden blade ready to make the kill and she suddenly had to roll quickly to avoid breaking her legs as he moved and ran.

"HEY!" Annie screamed at him as she gave chase through the dingy, Whitechapel streets. There was nobody out at this time, either all in the pub or in their houses. She was surprised she hadn't seen a policeman yet, though. She almost always saw one on his beat, although they never saw her.

Annie could barely keep up with the man, as he ducked into back-alleys and ran through twisting streets. He was definitely no random cut-throat. This murder had been planned and he had taken some of the victim's blood but for what?

He jumped onto a building and began to climb very quickly. A Templar was Annie's first guess, obviously, but what a Templar want with some woman's blood? He disappeared over the top of the roof and Annie was on it a few seconds later.

But he was nowhere to be seen. She looked down on the street from every angle and could not figure out where he had gone. He had simply vanished.

"Shit!" Annie yelled into the London night.

And then she realized she had also abandoned her lookout post and it was switchover time.

Redford was going to be pissed.


	2. Assassin Nor Templar

2. Assassin Nor Templar

Annie climbed down into the ladder into the Whitechapel Assassin Order headquarters. It was quite a dreary building, to blend in with the rest of Whitechapel. She walked down the candle-lit, wooden halls towards her room where she had been sleeping since joining the Order. She hoped she might be able to slip into bed without Redmond tearing her apart, when...

"Ah, Annie. Would you care to explain why when Dennis came to take over your watch post, you were nowhere to be found?" growled the white-haired, tall and stocky figure of Thomas Redford. He wore his white Assassin robe with the red crest emblazed on the back to emphasise his irritatingly high position in the ranks.

Annie opened her mouth to tell him where he could stick his damned watch-posts but Redford interjected almost immediately.

"What if there had been an attack? Every single recruit in here would have been slaughtered in their sleep! We cannot have slip ups like this, Miss Chaplin. Is that clear?"

Annie was going to start another argument but she didn't want to be out on watch again, so she bowed and replied, "Yes, Mentor.". Thankfully, Redford left straight afterwards and Annie collapsed onto her bed.

-A-

"Oy! You 'ave something of mine, mate." Stephen Jones dropped down behind the cloaked figure and yelled this words, causing him to stop dead in his tracks.

"Give it back and the Templar Order might decide not to kill you."

The cloaked man stood ram-rod stiff and Stephen began to walk towards him, drawing his sword.

"We can do this the easy way, where you give it back and sink back into whatever disgusting pit you crawled out of or the hard way where I kick your-"

As Dennis grabbed the man's shoulder, he was suddenly spinning through the air and landed a few metres away. He went to get up but a man pinned him to the ground. Dennis couldn't see his eyes but saw he wore a balaclava and a hood not dissimilar to Dennis' sworn enemies.

"We know where your hideout is. We'll go there and raise it to the ground to get the map back, you assassin scum." This was a bluff, of course. A last-ditch effort to try and get the map back.

"I am not Assassin or Templar." Dennis couldn't make out the voice behind the balaclava. "The map is mine and you have lost."

"You'll never find it. It's been lost for years and nobody, least of all you, will be able to find it." Dennis spat at the man's face and immediately regretted it.

"Tell your leaders, Assassin and Templar, that the vault is out of their reach and Jack the Ripper has spared those who oppose him for the last time."

And suddenly, Dennis was sailing through the air and was underwater in 3 seconds flat. The Thames. He'd thrown him in the bloody Thames. He climbed out onto the beach and coughed out the disgusting, polluted water. He got to his feet and scampered into the night, eager to tell of what had happened.

Well, maybe not being chucked in the bloody Thames.

**Umm...hello? Can I have your attention, please? Hellooo? OY! *chucks smoke bomb* That's better! Just a little heads-up to say the chapters will be longer in future. Oh, and I've changed the title to something I like better. Anyway, toodle-pip and go about your business.**

**Oh, and if you're reading this Ezio, you left your hidden blade at Caterina's. It'll be in the post.**


End file.
